narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Uchiha Shinju
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Shinju survived the massacre through his mother who was presumed to have died on a mission to Kumo Six months before the massacre took place but was in reality captured by Kusa nin's as a subject for experiments in the search for a way to make there village more powerful, After a series of test she was eventually placed in a statics like coma after sometime after the Uchiha Clan Massacre and was forgotten when Orochimaru created his base in kusa causing the Nins to evacuate leaving her alone , The coma basically shut down her entire body except the functions needed to keep her alive and thanks to the numerous of tests ran on her, her bodies natural again process slowed to a halt trapping her in her youthful appearance. Eventually she awoken about Six years after the fourth great shinobi war after being found by an Iwa Shinobi during a mission to Kusgakure, Who saves her helps nurses her back to health and eventually ended up falling in love with her and marrying her which eventually lead to the birth of Shinju. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : While he was originally born in Shinju didn't become a shinobi for them instead chose to travel the world after his parents died when he was twelve, along his journey he will travel to all of the other Villages before settling down in Kirigakure where he studied the art of Kenjutsu for two years before moving on to the next Village to learn what he could. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : My Plan for Shinju is to simple do a story about a Young Uchiha trying to find his path in life while battling with his Clan's Curse of Hatred and the animosity towards the Uchiha Clan. I plan to utilize him in a unique fashion as an Uchiha who is ashamed of his clan and bloodline yet proud of some of the achievements his Clan accomplished and as a person who hates and Loves Uchiha Madara due to the stories he heard of his. --Slyifer (talk) 17:12, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Uchiha Applications